In the Night
by arsenicCatnip45
Summary: Jaxx was just a normal girl; well, if a science experiment with wings is "normal". Sparks fly when she attends a normal High School, and meets the Clique there. The only ones willing to help is Ben Drowned, a new friend, and Daisy, a girl at the lab like her older sister.


I opened my eyes early in the morning, wincing from the pain of my black-as-night wings folded up against my back. I stood up and looked around my small room I shared with a stray dog. Her name was Bethany, a small Jack Russell Terrier. She jumped on my legs and I smiled for the first time in a while.

Today was my first day of normal High School, as the scientists called it. I got dressed, which took a while, and headed out, grabbing my backpack and lunch on the way out.

"Bye James and Maddie!" I yelled to my favorite test subjects, which, like me, had their first day of normal school today.

"Bye Jaxx!" Their voices rang in unison. James was 11, Maddie 9 ½. I was 15, almost 16. In fact, my birthday was in two weeks.

I headed out the door, without putting makeup on my scars and burns on my face. If they didn't like me for who I was, then I don't care. The bus stop was farther from my house than the school was, so I figured walking would be best.

About a half hour later, I reached my first class and casually sat in my chair as if I had been there my whole life. The teacher smiled and announced "Class, please welcome our newest student, Jaxx, uh… your last name? I'm Mrs .Jones."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm Jaxx Ferstol." I chose one of the scientists' last names, one I didn't hate as much as most.

A group of three girls and four boys started clapping sarcastically. The rest of the class seemed scared of them and started clapping the same, but only the group (which I will now call The Clique) had that weird look in their eyes.

The teacher noticed no difference in REAL clapping and SARCASTIC clapping. turned her back to the class and drew a mathematical term on the whiteboard, explaining it. While I was getting out my math book and a pencil I heard some whispering behind me.

"Hey chubby, stay out of our way or else." I knew it was one of the Cliques, a boy. I'm kind of chubby, as he said .It's just genetics! I overheard a girl in the hall flirting with him, and calling him Kenny. So that's probably his name.

I walked down the hallway later, when I suddenly fell face first onto the floor. Blood was gushing from my nose. A girl laughed and yelled to everyone.

"Hey look everybody! It's the broken freak! Ten bucks for anyone who wants to see her in show! "

She kicked my back while I was still on the floor and my wings automatically shot out. She laughed as her friend high-fived her.

"Way to go, Amanda!" She smiled and pinched my wings. By now I had realized 'Amanda' was the leader of the Clique.

"Pl-please stop." I forced the words out of my mouth as one of the boys in the hallway, not from the Clique, helped me up.

"You okay?" He introduced himself as Ben, and he seemed really nice. He glared at a boy who kicked my wings. Ben was all dressed in green, one of my favorite colours!

I pulled my wings back in and smiled, as he handed me a couple tissues to wipe the blood from my face. Ben walked me to my next class, Science, to make sure they wouldn't pick on me.

In science I put my backpack under my desk. We were mixing chemicals to make smoke bombs, one of my favorite things to do.

I made one into a grenade, getting extra praise from the teacher, plus Amanda mumbling 'teacher's pet' to Sammy, a boy in the group. I set it in a special place in my backpack, for I felt I would need it later with Ben in only my Block class and at least _one_ Clique in each of my classes.

I went home that day feeling even more depressed and sore than the day they etched wings onto my back. My bed probably got pretty mad at me, based on the way I screamed, beat, and flopped down on it.

Daisy, my best friend, who's kind of like my older sister, came in to see what was wrong. I told her all of it, even Ben. She was happy that someone was standing up for me, but mad at the Clique. She told me to ignore them, which probably wouldn't help. She told me to stay strong and left.

After Daisy left, James and Maddie ran in and sat next to me on my bed, telling me all about their days. Both had interesting days, with people befriending them. No one bullied them, so that's awesome.

I told them to go to dinner, and I stayed behind. I turned off my lamp and went to sleep.


End file.
